


为了证明自己的想象力

by missingstuffedbun



Category: Super-Vocal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingstuffedbun/pseuds/missingstuffedbun
Summary: 第一次开车





	1. 养了猫就不能养鸟

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次开车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 深夜上头  
> 激情短打一发完  
> moi干得漂亮（但是不许泥嘎

“这什么玩意儿？”，郑云龙从茶几上拎起一只黑鸟问道，“你又把拍摄道具拿回家啦？”

“鸟儿多可爱啊~算了，你个傻逼没有审美，说了你也不懂”  
阿云嘎一把把鸟儿抓了回来，给它顺毛，给它呼呼，用蒙语小声地跟它说着什么。

“就这玩意儿也能叫可爱？”  
“十块钱能买三个！”  
“能有我可爱吗？”  
“昂？”

阿云嘎抬起头来的时候，眼前出现的是一只扑闪着大眼睛的猫科动物。  
这只大猫全身的毛都炸了起来，一爪子把鸟儿扔到沙发上，在他脖子啃咬，一副不把他分拆入腹不罢休的样子。

他早在进门时将外套挂在了玄关的衣架，身上只穿着拍摄用的束腰和衬衫。  
郑云龙一把掐住阿云嘎的腰就要往下身带，却因为重心不稳一下跌进了沙发里，坐到了道具鸟儿身上，发出一声痛哼。

“这么快么？”，阿云嘎露出了小羊羔一样无辜的眼神。  
但是郑云龙知道，这是欲求不满的小妖精想要了。

“这什么biang玩意儿，怎么这么难开”，郑云龙花了三秒钟研究束腰的扣子，又用了零点一秒决定放弃。“嘎子你来弄吧”  
阿云嘎永远无法拒绝郑云龙的请求，特别是在臀缝被一根又热又大的鸡巴来回摩擦的时候。

郑云龙双手也不闲着，隔着阿云嘎裤子开始揉搓，口中念念有词，“有这个鸟儿就够了”  
感觉到裤子里的鸡巴猛地跳动了一下，郑云龙扒开阿云嘎的裤子，撸了一会儿他的鸡巴，就开始抠挖他的后穴。

“你让我解开扣子是为了研究束腰吗”  
阿云嘎总是这样，想要什么不明说。不过没关系，郑云龙什么都知道，就像阿云嘎了解他一样理所当然。  
郑云龙一只手捏了捏阿云嘎的胸，经过长期锻炼的胸肌又大又Q弹。郑云龙用力嘬着阿云嘎的乳头，发出下流的吸吮声。

阿云嘎不满足于扩张的速度，探身从沙发边柜掏出一只护手霜，挤了一坨就往身后摸。  
两只手借着护手霜的润滑在肛门进进出出，不一会儿就感觉肠道内开始发热，一缩一缩地咬着手指。

“来，咱俩再和一遍”  
郑云龙一只手扶着早已发硬的鸡巴，一只手扶着阿云嘎的腰往鸡巴上坐。  
尽管不是第一次做，也不是没有前戏，阿云嘎还是不禁倒抽了一口凉气。

硕大的鸡巴来回研磨着肠道内的软肉，郑云龙舔舐着阿云嘎的胸口，看着潮红一点一点布满阿云嘎的全身。  
郑云龙用力顶撞着阿云嘎，阿云嘎的鸡巴也在这样反复戳刺下摩擦着郑云龙的小腹。  
阿云嘎双手搭在郑云龙肩上，有节奏地晃着腰，低头吻住郑云龙。  
两人的舌头相互挑逗，下身也加快了抽插的频率。

吻不断加深，两人都感觉有点缺氧。  
随着阿云嘎肠道内部一阵痉挛，郑云龙射在了阿云嘎的身体里，阿云嘎也释放在了郑云龙的肚皮上。

郑云龙摸出身下被坐扁的道具鸟，擦了擦肚皮上阿云嘎留下的精液就往垃圾桶扔，还一边挑衅地看着阿云嘎。  
”傻逼“  
阿云嘎呼噜着郑云龙的毛茸茸的后脑勺，心里想着果然养了猫就不能养鸟。


	2. 雲意不交天更闊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雲意不交天更闊，星光不動漢空流。素娥青女曾無匹，霜月亭亭各自愁。  
> 七夕  
> 石延年

夜幕笼罩着草原，云意不交，广漠寂静。

结束了一天的行程，郑云龙倚在床边，向阿云嘎弯下了脖颈。

阿云嘎自觉地站到郑云龙面前帮他摘哈达。  
蓝色哈达下隐隐约约颈部线条，在暧昧的灯光下显得特别撩人。

郑云龙的蒙古袍是他早上亲手为他穿上的，那自然也应当由他亲手脱掉。  
翠色蒙古袍上钉着几道扣袢儿，阿云嘎俯下身子，一颗一颗地解开，就像拼乐高的孩子一样兴奋。  
一只手向腰后探去，给了郑云龙一个结实的床咚。

乌兰床单上印着銮金花座，两侧垂着镂空蝴蝶的流穗，中间躺着他的大龙。  
他的大龙眼神似醉，不知道嘟囔着什么，发出可爱的气泡音。  
他想起了塞壬。郑云龙一定是只海妖，来自遥远的海，拥有天籁的歌声，蛊惑人心。

郑云龙似是不满意阿云嘎的走神，伸脚勾过阿云嘎的腰，尖尖的靴梢撞上腰带的白铜扣。

# 对不起我没有想象力

于是阿云嘎解开腰带操了个爽！！！！

# 我还能打

郑云龙双手胡乱扒拉着阿云嘎的袍子，腰上挂的火镰被激烈的动作摔在地上。

阿云嘎侧身捡起火镰，用又弯又长的刃口在郑云龙的身体来回划动，像是把他当成了火石，不点燃这把火誓不罢休。  
从脖颈划到锁骨，从锁骨划到小腹，从小腹划到胸口。  
火镰在胸口打圈，偶尔刮到早已发硬的乳头，郑云龙的身体骤然颤栗。

郑云龙眼眶泛红，玛瑙银边的火镰触感太过温和，只剩下装饰的功能，而他渴望更多。  
他揽过阿云嘎，吻上薄唇，舌头探入阿云嘎口中挑逗。

这个湿乎乎的吻，像是神秘的开关，阿云嘎轻咬了一下郑云龙的下唇，轻吻他的下巴，轻吻他的喉结。  
一路向下，轻吻变成吮吸。  
阿云嘎一口叼住郑云龙的乳头，一会儿温柔地舔舐，一会儿用力地啃咬。

# 做爱好难

# 我可以！我能行！

郑云龙的乳头被啃咬得湿漉漉，软糯糯地叫着，嘎子。

阿云嘎并没有停下口中的动作，把手伸进蒙古袍，握住郑云龙已经兴奋的肉棒。在根部附近抚摸了一阵，上下套弄了起来。  
感受到手中的肉棒不断变硬，阿云嘎扯开碍事的下摆，一手摩挲着郑云龙大腿内侧的软肉，一手在根部抚慰揉捏。

郑云龙看着埋头在双腿间的阿云嘎，灵巧的舌尖仔细地舔弄柱身，追逐欢愉的狂野滋味，绝不放过任何一处。

阿云嘎带着占有欲的上目线望向郑云龙，含住肉棒嘬了一口，吞吐间还不时地用舌头顶弄冠状沟。

郑云龙不自觉地顶弄着，肉棒一下一下地在阿云嘎嘴里戳着。

阿云嘎唾液止不住的分泌，腮边被顶出肉棒的弧度，平日里下垂的嘴角露出淫靡的水光。

郑云龙感到一股快感从下腹升起，袭遍全身。

# 终于射了一个！今天的量够了！

阿云嘎沾着精液的手在穴口来回打转，顺着褶皱一点点地拨弄，他的阴茎高高翘起，向他的伴侣发出邀请。

郑云龙感受到被玩弄的菊穴渐渐产生热意，柔软的内壁在无意义的抽插下分泌出肠液。  
他一把抓住阿云嘎的阴茎，随意撸动了几下，发现阴茎顶端已经渗出透明的黏液，便往自己身体里送。

阿云嘎刚进入头部，就感到一阵紧缩。他揉了一把肚腩，等郑云龙放松的时候将全部埋入。  
甬道的热度让，他一阵刺激。  
阿云嘎用力顶向郑云龙的深处，抽出时抬高角度，滑过郑云龙最爱的那一点，又猛地顶了进去。

郑云龙在强烈的刺激下浑身发热，然而刚刚射过的肉棒还软塌塌地垂在胯前。  
他把腿架上阿云嘎肩头。他一向不喜欢拉筋，除了在床上。因为这个姿势能把阿云嘎的阴茎整个吞进身体。

阿云嘎直接把郑云龙翻了过去，阴茎感受到旋转时肠道的紧缩，不断狠狠地冲撞。  
阴茎因为姿势的缘故顶得更深，囊袋打在郑云龙的臀瓣上，房间只有啪啪的撞击声。

郑云龙回头索吻，脸颊尽是羞耻的潮红。  
他扭着屁股摇晃起来，阿云嘎咬上他涨红的耳尖，开始粗暴地抽插，抽搐的阴茎一股一股的将浓精射入郑云龙的身体。

阿云嘎意犹未尽地亲吻着郑云龙的肩背，不愿抽离。

夜幕笼罩着草原，星光轻轻流入云际。

# 我好坚强！赞美自己！


End file.
